


Ghosting

by FallenQueen2



Series: Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4 way crossover, AU, Meta!Len, Spoilers, Time Travel, ghosting, heroes Vs Aliens, meta!Mick, meta!oliver, meta!sara, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What if at the start of the Legends episode, Barry ghosted?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Barry couldn't help but speed away from Oliver as the other man tried to convince him not to turn himself over to the Dominators, he needed space to think. He felt a tingling down his neck that made him turn his faces to the side and he felt sick to his stomach. He saw himself running, looking exhausted, scared and old.

Barry skidded to a stop by STAR labs and had to resist the urge to throw up whatever was in his stomach, he curled his arms around his stomach and took deep breath's. He had time traveled again; he couldn't believe he would do that. He refused to do that; whatever happened will not happen this time. He must have fought against the Dominators like the others wanted him to.

He was going to give himself up. He had to. Maybe this way he wouldn't have to run, he wouldn't have to time travel because the world would be safe.

The others tried to stop him with inspiring words and speeches, standing as a united front in front of him. Barry refused to change his mind and took off a speed he hadn't used since his race with Zoom. He knew Kara was fast but he knew Central better than her. He found the ship hovering over Central in an instant and stood directly under it.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! I SURRENDER!" Barry shouted up at the ship, arms spread wide. He knew the Dominators heard him because an second later he felt tingly and like something was tugging at every part of his body. He looked down at his hands and saw he was covered in the same light as Oliver and the others had been when they had been taken.

"BARRY NO!" Kara screamed as she flew towards him, seeing him glowing. Barry turned his head and gave her a sad smile, hoping Cisco would be able to take her back to her own Earth after this was over.

Then Barry was on the Dominator's ship, surrounded by the aliens. Two marched forward and chattered at him holding up glowing green cuffs. Barry held his wrists up in front of himself and couldn't help but let out a cry as the harsh metal clicked shut around his limbs.

It felt like when Zoom had taken his powers, he felt heavy and slow like everything had just been ripped away from him again. He sagged and would have fallen to his knees if the two Dominators hadn't grabbed him by under his arms.

"You are here to witness Barry Allen." A Dominator stepped forward and his voice speaking English entered his mind.

"Witness what? I gave myself up to you! You got what you wanted! Now leave my planet alone!" Barry shouted, confused and fear rising up in his chest.

"We did get what we wanted but what is needed for the rest of the galaxy to survive is the destruction of all what you calls Meta's on your planet." The Dominator waved its limb and an image of a massive cylinder appeared and a stone sank in Barry's gut.

"A bomb." Barry whispered, feeling more defeated than he ever had before.

"We needed to save you, for you have the strongest connection to the Speed Force and that is needed for future development for our species." The Dominator explained as Barry watched in growing horror as the bomb dropped towards the surface.

"NO! NO!" Barry thrashed uselessly trying to escape and do something, but he was helpless as the bomb broke the atmosphere and Barry felt like throwing up again as he watched the impact and explosion it gave off.

If it weren't for the strong hold the Dominator's had on Barry then he would have fallen onto the ground as all remaining strength left his body.

"Take him to his pod." The same Dominator ordered and Barry let them drag him away, the image of the Earth and countless people dying burned into his mind.

~~/~~

"Arry! Barry!" A voice shouted at the Speedster who was being roughly dragged from the stasis pod that he had come to call home over the years on the Dominator's ship. Barry's weary eyes fluttered open to come face to face with a familiar black mask, but the hood around it was black as was the rest of the outfit.

"Barry! Come on we have to move!" The man shouted over blaring alarms.

"Oliver?" Barry whispered confused as the older black clad Oliver dragged him to his feet and pulled one of his arms around his shoulder.

"It's me Barry, come on we don't have much time. Killer Frost, Heatwave and Cold can only hold them off for a short time while the others get the ship ready to leave and plant the bombs." Oliver ordered and started to tow Barry down far too familiar halls.

"You got Scarlet BA?" Leonard Snart of all people asked as he shot waves of ice towards incoming Dominators, Heatwave doing the same thing but with fire. Even in his confused state of mind Barry knew that they should have been using guns not shooting their elements from their hands.

"Got him Cold, now move it." Oliver grunted while a woman with striking white hair and blue lips appeared in Barry's line of sight.

"Cait?" Barry rasped out and Killer Frost gasped, holding a hand up to her mouth before rushing forward and tugging Barry into a tight hug.

"Oh I haven't been called that in so long Barry, we both have missed you so much." She said sounding choked up before she moved to Barry's other side and with her help they were moving faster.

"What's going on?" Barry asked weakly as Cold and Heatwave cleared a path with Oliver shooting a black arrow every so often while Killer Frost did the same with icicles.

"When they dropped the Meta bomb, it took out a lot of people but it gave the ones that remained side affects. They became Meta's and the world is in chaos. We knew the only way to stop all of this from happening was to get you back Barry. Jesse and Wally aren't fast enough, not even Thawne who showed up outraged that the timeline had changed couldn't fix it. It has to be you Barry." Oliver explained as they neared the hanger where a battered Waverider was docked and surrounded by Dominators that were putting the crew of the ship under siege.

"Watch him Frost." Oliver ordered as he left Barry's side and she rolled her glowing eyes as he took off, shooting arrows left and right.

"Don't have tot ell me that Black Arrow." She sneered at his back.

"He doesn't have a bow anymore." Barry said randomly as it clicked into place.

"He's a Meta now, he can fire arrows without a bow basically. Felicity is basically a living-breathing computer now; Diggle has guns in his limbs. It's all a mess Barry, more so without you. That's why you have to listen to what I'm about to tell you closely Barry, please." Caitlin pulled Barry to her chest just holding him tightly while Mick and Len covered their backs with their new powers. Barry swore he spotted Sara flying in the sky with pure white bird wings, but he might be exhausted from the last round of speed force sucking he had underwent.

"Okay Cait." Barry turned his attention to her and tried not to think about the last time he saw her as Killer Frost.

"You have to fix this, you're the only one who can. We planned this for years and we made new allies. We fought in wars, we all changed so much but the one thing that stayed the same was our need to save you. I know time travel is scary and messed up our lives before, but without it we will be forced to live these ones. We don't want these lives Barry, we don't want this future and you are the only one who can change it. Go back and stop the Dominators from ever dropping that damned Meta bomb. We all love you so much Barry Allen, never forget that." Caitlin pressed a kiss to his forehead as two flashes of lightning appear by their sides.

"Wally, Jesse." Barry reached out to the familiar Speedster in their suits.

"Barry!" Wally sounded so relieved.

"Oh Barry!" Jesse took his hand and pressed it to her cheek.

"We know they kept taking the Speed Force from you, we're here to help give it back." Wally said as he placed his hands on Barry's chest cutting straight to the chase, Jesse took Barry's hands in her own and placed them on her face while both their eyes sparking with lightning.

"What are you, OH!" Barry gasped, body vibrating faster than he had been able to do in years.

"VIBE!" Caitlin called out and Cisco appeared next to Barry in a small swirl of blue energy.

"It's time." Cisco nodded his head at her words as he watched as Barry absorbed the speed force Wally and Jesse were giving him with a smile that he hadn't shown in years since Barry had been taken.

"I'll get him down safety, see you on the others side Frost." Cisco said as the two Speedsters collapsed on their sides and Caitlin helped Barry to his feet.

"You are my anchor Barry, never forget that." Caitlin told Barry quickly and Cisco grabbed his hand his glasses glowing and before Barry could say anything else the two disappeared off the ship.

"Whoa!" Barry tumbled forward as the two landed on the ground. Barry looked around seeing they were outside of the hall, but it looked different and well half destroyed.

"Barry." Cisco took his glasses off and Barry got a good look at his friend and his heart went out to him. He had age lines and his eyes were so old now, he looked exhausted.

"Cisco."

"I'm sorry!" Cisco blurted out and Barry blinked taken back.

"I blamed you for Dante and everything that went wrong in my life but it's not true! I know that now! Barry please, if we were ever friends… You would run, you would run fast and far. You would stop all of this from ever happening, please. Promise me you will."

"We don't have much time, you have to run Barry. Barry, RUN!" Cisco ordered as he slid his glasses back on as Dominators appeared on the ground behind the two men. Cisco turned around to face them, his gloves whirring to life. Barry swallowed and focused; he had no choice he had to run. He felt the speed force engulf his sense so he ran. He ran faster than he ever had before and it felt like something was pulling him along, like the speed force was helping him complete his goal. He had to get back; he had to stop all of this before it happened.

Barry saw his past self look at him with wide eyes before he disappeared and Barry skidded to a stop in the hall where the others including Oliver were gathered, he wanted nothing more than to run towards them and embrace every single one of them but he had a timeline to fix as his, Wally and Jesse's speed rippled throughout his body. He let them give their inspiring speech and after Mick spoke he caved.

This was a different path and he refused to let that future happen again and if he never told anyone about it, smirked at Mick knowing his partner in crime was going to show up again and stuck closer to Caitlin then no one had to know.


End file.
